


d e a t h n o t e

by nonopiimagines



Series: Old (2009-2011) [10]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Guns, Making Out, Reader-Insert, Swearing, these all refer to mello of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonopiimagines/pseuds/nonopiimagines
Summary: a collection of death note reader-inserts from long ago.





	1. star gazer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L x reader
> 
> reader takes L to look at the stars.

L was content in knowing that there were few people in this world on his intellectual level. It stopped bothering him a long time ago that he could only rely on himself for a challenge. To some extent, he enjoyed the simplicity of the lesser mind, though he felt the twinge of an inflated ego when he put it that way.

Though you were a “lesser mind,” you were also very complex. One wouldn’t guess it, but you held a PhD in astronomy and were one of the best in your field. In at least one way, you were like L. A circumstantial superior mind.

But what you both had in common fell backseat to L’s curiosity of your emotions. Countless nights you’d spend in the middle of nowhere, safely away from light pollution, mapping out the stars, observing their places in the universe, and snapping slightly grainy photos with an expensive telescope. He didn’t need to ask you why to know that above all else, your superior intellect wished to leave the earth behind and go peruse the stars.

“I’d take you with me,” you’d say, smiling with your eye socket-deep to the telescope. “If that’s something you would want.”

The detective would slouch where he stood, just watching you, not really ready to articulate anything. You gave him something to ponder, as inane as it sounded. Could he really just desert a world that was completely reliant on him right now? It was easy to pretend he didn’t care, but he had to maintain his pride, a sort of vow he’d unconsciously taken since birth to finish everything he started.

But as he looked at you and your blind fervor for the unknown, he felt another nearly foreign feeling rise within him: the desire to please you. He couldn’t ignore the fact that jumping on a spaceship and hopping from star to star, planet to planet with you sounded so perfect and pure, free of the darkness of mankind.

You turned to him and smiled again. This time he smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	2. bitter taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matsuda touta x reader
> 
> reader regrets breaking up with matsuda.

God, no. It wasn’t the coffee. You always had your coffee strong with a little bit of creamer added. It also wasn’t because you hadn’t eaten anything since you woke up. You couldn’t think of a more normal Sunday morning for you: look like crap, sitting in a cute little café, blogging about the morality of Kira’s actions.

This was your life.

But it used to be different.

It used to be filled with dates, double dates, flowers, chocolates, phone calls, the “L” word, flirting, smiles, and so many more things. You were thoroughly convinced Matsuda was the best and cutest thing to happen to you. You still thought that.

The only thing to change was your perception.

Lying away, spread out across the top of your bed while the detective slept in a tight fetal position, spooning a pillow, you noticed how vastly different you both were. Opposites in almost every way.

“Opposites attract,” he said every time you brought it up.

You’d smile, kiss him on the cheek, and wander off with thoughts flying through your head at a million miles per hour because you felt wrong. Like you were wrong for Matsuda in all the worst ways.

So you ended it.

No, it wasn’t him. It was never him. It was always you. You kept telling him that like he wouldn’t believe you. But he heard every word.

“It’s okay, Y/N. I’m fine. You’re fine. We’re fine.” He gave you a bittersweet look, one of shy sadness and forced happiness. “Goodbye.”

And there you sat, sipping coffee, still filled to the brim with negative emotions. The bitter taste of a mistake left you wishing this were a different situation.

Perhaps you could still make this right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	3. truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> near x reader
> 
> the reader can never be near's first priority.

"I hate you. You’re so selfish, so apathetic, so…everything I hoped you weren’t,” you finished dully, looking at the back of Near’s head with defeat in your eyes.

A few moments passed where no toys were moved, no keyboards were typed on, and no words were uttered. It killed you. “I’m sorry, Near, I…”

The white-haired boy finally stood up, his fists clenched around something that seemed very valuable to him. “Even geniuses have to make sacrifices to become what they are,” he stated almost sadly.

You shook your head, offering to take a step forward to his turned back. Why couldn’t you see?

“Please understand, Y/N, you can never be my first priority. This is my curse,” Near finally faced you and grabbed your hand. “If you cannot remain stable in this environment, then please leave.”

His words stung you as the bitter truth was brought to the surface. But as he let go of your hand, you saw what was inside.

“But just know, that I would not like you to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a ring. he gives her a ring.
> 
> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	4. parallel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mello x reader
> 
> the reader and mello decide if their relationship could be more than just physical.

There were electric fences, tasers, the electric chair, and then there were his eyes. Mello’s dark, unending eyes, boring into your skin, making you shiver and self-consciously touch your hair.

Because you knew what was coming next.

You knew he would slam you up against the nearest available surface, shoving his tongue into your mouth and pushing your shoulders back. You knew you would have no word in edgewise as his hands traveled up and down your body, his fingertips brushed your skin ever so lightly as his mouth bit and sucked at your neck. You knew he wouldn’t let you do anything except furiously return his kisses as he pulled you closer to him, feeling both bodies respond in sync.

But this time he didn’t make a move.

At first, he appeared indecisive and scared like he didn’t understand the situation. But then his look turned sour as he glared at you with the same eyes, smoldering and alive.

After a moment, you realized it was your move. Something dynamic was permeating the air and you had to pursue it.

Slowly, you took off your jacket, left arm first then right, your eyes never leaving his. Abandoning it thrown haphazardly on the floor, you closed the distance between you and him with easy strides. Your hands came up to touch the sides of his face, one hand cradling smooth skin, the other delicately gliding over the scar that only enhanced his features. You could feel him flinch beneath you but you couldn’t stop. Not now. Not when you pushed his hair away and gave him chaste kisses up and down his jaw line. Not when you pressed your lips to his and there was nothing but subtle reciprocated motion.

You pulled away, your hands still connected to his face. “This doesn’t have to be anything, Mello, but that doesn’t mean it shouldn’t be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	5. infinite light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L x reader
> 
> L is frozen while he contemplates the reader's effect on him.

It was odd for L to think so irrationally. This…infatuation was out of his hands. It was chaotic and determining its paths was increasingly difficult. How could he succumb to such a crippling weakness without even contemplating consent?

And then you entered the room. He was forced to pause what he was doing for mere fractions of a seconds to fully understand why his heart started beating erratically and his stomach doing flips. To anyone who knew L, it was apparent that those few nano-seconds contemplating your effect on him was strange and abnormal.

“Hello, Ryuuzaki. Hello, Watari. Would you like some coffee?” you asked politely, a genuine smile on your face.

“No, Y/N. We are quite fine, thank you,” Watari replied as graciously as ever.

You nodded slightly and exited the room, a signature bounce in your step.

It was always like that. You’d enter the room, bringing a child-like innocence with you. Everything seemed so bright and worthy with you. But L knew you weren’t stupid; he knew you saw all the evil in the world, all the rotten hearts, and the shallow minds. But he also knew you saw a little bit of light within everything that was dark and sinister. That made you so beautiful to him. It made him mute with wonder and confusion to a point where Watari had to address you while L sat and gaped at his own paralysis.

L thought it was better that way, however. It was better he not get involved with you. It was better that you not get involved in the case, in the deaths, and in the dangers that even your infinite light could not cease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	6. dearest enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mello x reader
> 
> a game of cat and mouse between mello and the reader.

"You’re my dearest enemy~” you mocked him lightly. Word play before gunplay was always your favorite. You also knew he hated it which was an added bonus.

Mello merely gave you one of his eyes-popping glares topped off with a gun pointed directly to your temple. “You’re in no position to be spouting off bullshit, Y/N.” He had a point. Being tied to a chair in a warehouse full of mobsters prolly wasn’t the most favorable situation.

“I suppose you’re right.” He always had such nice hair. Mello usually yelled at you for staring at his face but it was never his face, it was his hair. “Mello,” you began, masking the sound of cutting rope with your melodic voice. “I just don’t know how you do it. Managing to maintain this stressful lifestyle…while eating eighty pounds of chocolate a day. How do you keep such a beautiful complexion? And your hair—truly divine.”

Mello pushed the gun violently into your temple. “What is your problem? Shut the fuck up.” His rage almost made you laugh as the rope slipped off your wrists.

“Mello?” Matt, right on queue. As Mello turned, you shoved the gun out of his hand and into yours while quickly hanging the rope around his neck, effectively choking him until he stumbled and fell.

“See you later, Mello~” you said in a sing-song voice before blowing him a kiss and running out the door.

As Mello regained his breath, he lunged at Matt. “Why didn’t you stop her!?”

Matt just grinned sheepishly and shrugged. “I thought she was your girlfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


End file.
